Safe In Your Arms
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Shade Winter is different from everyone else, she picks up things and her family has a 'little secret' that makes it so they have to move a lot. But what happens when she meets a certain red head who changes EVERYTHING? "When ever you need to hide, find me and I'll keep you safe in my arms." "Promise?" "Promise, after all, I don't think I could live without you..."
1. Chapter 1-First Meeting and Loses

**I'M BACK AND KICKIN'! I'm going to be working on this story and my Harry Potter one at the same time so updates for both will be a little slow probably. I UPDATE WHEN I CAN! So, this is my first story for this fandom, so I hope you like it. And for the record people, I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_, and if I did, that would mean I actually knew something about basketball. This is a DARK and ROMANCE fic, so there will be somethings that may disturb people. There will be language in the future and possible mature themes. So if you don't like~LEAVE NOW! Now, if you're still here, please read and enjoy this new story I have for you guys.**

* * *

**6/8/14 Revise-Okay, I felt like this was missing a few things so I edited this chapter...a lot. I fell like this is a lot better now and I most likely won't be revising any other chapters. I'll start working on chapter three shortly. So please read this chapter because I put important information in here that is a major part of the story line. So please enjoy and beware the newly written violence. And yes, I'm aware this is longer than the second chapter.**

* * *

My name is Shade Winter, I'm different from other people. I can acquire information about someone just by observing them for a few seconds. And I'm hated for that. Kids at other schools would through rocks, food, anything they could find. The called my insane, a witch, a monster, everything like that they could think of. But what can I say to stop them? 'I was born like this'? I tried that once, it didn't help, it made things worse. I tried telling my parents about it, but they didn't care, when I came home with cut and bruises they just asked the same question they did everyday.

"Did you tell our secret?" they would ask. And I would always reply the same way.

"No."

That was all they cared about, the 'family secret'. Sometimes I would drop hints about it and I would move schools because my parents wanted to keep it hidden. The pain afterwords was easier to deal with than what happened at schools. Eventually I learned that I couldn't make friends, so I kept my mouth shut. Eventually I just became the girl who never talked. No one ever tried to approach me because I had a scary aura. The only people who seemed to care were the teachers, so they would eventually start to notice. My last teacher was the nicest of them all, but she actually figured it out. So that's what lend me to where I was now. I was walking a little ways behind my mom, scratching my arm. It's a habit I picked up when I was nervous. The slight pain was always enough to make sure I kept myself in check. I was in second grade and entering another new school, Kazuno Elementary. And I got the same warning I always did from my parents.

"Don't let anything slip."

My mom was taking my from the office to my new classroom, and I begun to tremble. The last school had been the longest one I had stayed at, and I was afraid I would slip up and start getting hit by other students again.

_**'So what if they do? You'll try to fight back again like all the other times. You'll lose control of every thing.'**_

_'NO! I don't want to do that again! You know what happened last time right? I don't want to go through that again!'_ I said to my other self. I don't know much about her, but I know she does everything she can to protect me for some reason, I just don't understand it.

My mom suddenly yanked my shoulder and pulled me into the class room. She let go before anyone could see and cleared her throat.

"Oh, are you the new student perhaps?" the bubbly teacher asked. I gave a small nod. "Well come in dear and introduce yourself. Mrs., it's okay to leave now. She'll be just fine here." my mom gave a firm nod and walked out the door. After she left, the teacher led me up to the front off class.

"Well don't be shy, go ahead and introduce yourself sweet heart." she smile. I gave a nod try to ignore the information shoving its way into my head.

'So many people...'

I took a breath and put on the cutest smile I could muster."Hi, I'm Shade Winter. I transferred from Keiko Elementary. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I said with fake cheeriness. I was surprised when I saw some boys blush. I even hear a few mumble

"So cute..."

"Well Winter, it's a pleasure to meet you to. Now, your seat will be by Akashi, Akashi, will you please stand?" the teacher asked. A boy with fiery red hair and scarlet eyes stood up. The teacher gestured and I gave a nod, walking over to the seat. As the teacher started talking I thought about the boy next to me. I normally didn't try to read people, it just happened. But this was different. I felt like he would be extremely important to me someday. I looked at the red-headed boy from the corner of my eye. He was hard to read, but there was one thing that stuck out above all the blurred letters. And I understood, he had the same ability as me.

* * *

**_~ O ~ Akashi ~ O ~_**

* * *

I looked at the girl from the corner of my, I knew she was doing the same, but it wasn't like the other girls who would blush and try to flirt. She had midnight purple eyes and long black hair that was parted on her left. She was short and unhealthily skinny. She was also rather pale. And, like me she seemed to be rather mature for a second grader. We weren't like others, I could tell that much. Now most people who look into people's eyes just see their color, but I can see the emotion in them. Most people who hide their emotions in their eyes because they either can't or they don't think anyone will be able to tell. Emotions may not be able to tell you anything about a person, but if you know their emotions, you might be able to understand them just a little. From the little bit I could see of her eyes, I could see that she was in a lot of pain both mentally and physically. She also looked haunted. Then it suddenly came to me, she was like me. Except I could tell her 'sight' was a lot more strong than mine, but I could tell she didn't have the same control over it as I did. I looked full on at her, and she did the same. I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

'You're like me.'

We continued having a staring contest for the rest of class. The time passed quickly until it was time for lunch.

* * *

**_~ O ~ Shade ~ O ~_**

* * *

When it was time for lunch, I followed the other students outside. I watched with longing as the students split into groups and found places to sit down and eat with their friends. I walked around until I found a large unoccupied tree and sat down in the shade. I closed my eyes blocking out the world, I began to claw at my arm again, hoping it would stop the information flow.

_**'Someone will come who will help you control it. If there was someway I could help, I would. But it's not my ability to control.'** _The other me said.

Suddenly I felt someone poke my forehead. My eyes flew open and met with scarlet ones.

"Is there something you need, Akashi?" I asked trying to sound irritated. It would be better if I didn't get close to anyone.

"You're like me, aren't you?" he asked bluntly, it surprised me.

"Can you see the information to? That tell you almost everything about a person?" I asked quietly after a second. He sat down in front of me.

"So I was right, I don't see so much detail, but I guess I have more control over it that you do. But I guess that we are a little similar in that sense." he said. I gave a nod. He opened up his box and picked up a wrapped square. Then he handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked confuse

"It's a half sandwich. I saw that you didn't have any lunch with you, so I thought I would share." he said. I looked at him confused.

"What's lunch?" I asked. I had been observing Akashi, and I understood that he was a closed person who didn't like to be bothered by other people, and most people were scared over him for the same reason they were scared of me. We had power. He also seemed rather emotionless. So I was a little surprised when I saw surprise and worry fly across his features.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"What's lunch? I thought it was just a break that students were required to take in school." I clarified

"So you never eat lunch?" he asked. I shook my head. Then I remembered something my mom warned me about.

_'Don't talk about home at school, okay? Our family is a little different that others, so don't mention anything.' I gave a silent nod._

"I just have a small apatite I guess." I said slightly forcing a laugh. Akashi looked at me skeptically.

"Well eat that anyway. You look a bit ill, so that should help." I gave a nod and slowly peeled off the wrapping, taking a small bite out of the small sandwich. It tasted good, and like home-made food to. It had been so long since I'd had any home-made food...

* * *

When I got home, I knew I was doomed. My mom and dad were sitting in the living room waiting for me, that was never a good sign.

"Shade, do you want to explain why you teacher called and asked why you didn't have a lunch with you today?" my mom asked sweetly. I began to claw at my arm, digging deep enough to draw blood.

"During lunch break, a kid from my class saw I didn't have any food so they shared. When we went back to class, they apparently told the teacher, she asked me so I said that I forgot it, but she called you anyway." I said quietly, fearing for what was about to come. My parents gave a nod.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, this is your first and only warning. You slip up again, we're moving. Now get over here and lay down on the coffee table. Dear, will you please go get the med kit?" my dad asked. Mom nodded. I silently walked over and laid down on my stomach on the table. I silently began to cry.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, we'll make everything better soon." my dad sneered. "We won't leave any marks where people will see." I gave a nod. My dad took off my shirt and pulled off his belt. Than he slapped it against my back. I cried out. "Use your words dear, do you understand?" he said landing another blow on my back. I let out another shriek, I stared crying hard.

"I understand father." just then my mom came in with the 'med kit'.

"Well now that we know you understand, let's cover that little mouth of yours." he held out his hand and my mom put a roll of duct tape in it. He put a piece over my mouth than taped my limbs to the corner of the table.

"Now let us really get started. This is punishment for almost letting out our 'family secret'." my mom smirked. No these people weren't my parents, they were monsters. And it was about time I started calling them that.

* * *

The next day, my torso was cut, bruised, and all out sore. They never hurt my legs, arms, or face, although sometimes they slapped me around, but never hard enough to leave a mark for long, but it was because the school uniforms were button up t-shits and skirts for girls. It hurt to breath, but I know I didn't have a broken rib, it was most likely bruised. Sadly, I knew the difference. As I walked to school, I was trying to get my emotions in check, if I didn't, today's punishment would be worse than yesterdays. As I entered the class room, Ms. Clark, our teacher, pulled me aside.

"Shade, I know I should call you Winter, but I know you're a sweet child and I'll be here if you need me." I saw Akashi giving me a weird look but the teacher continued. "I called my sister, she a teacher at you previous school and I found out she was actually you teacher." my eyes widened.

"Mrs. Grace?" I asked. She gave a nod.

"I asked her about you and she told me her suspicions and that you left before she could ask you.-"

Before she could continue I cut her off "Please, can we not discuss this here?" I asked. She gave a nod and led me to her closed off office. She closed and locked the door.

"Shade is it true that your parents abuse you." I looked away.

"Will you please take off you're shirt?" I slowly turned away from her and lifted it up. I heard her gasp and tried to hold back my tears. I put my shirt back down and turned around to face her and started crying.

"I have to tell them that you found out. If I don't and they find out, they'll get angry and I don't know what they'll do. I have to leave now. And even if you called police, by the time they got there they would already be gone, me with them. I'm so sorry..." I cried into my hands.

"It's not your fault dear," She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. "keep this hidden from everyone, if you ever need something call me." I took it and put it underneath my foot in my sock. "I still have to call police and inform them of this. Be careful Shade, you don't deserve this." she reach for the phone.

"Before you call, can you please give something to Akashi for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a note. Then I handed it to her. I ran out of the office and out of the classroom without looking back, I couldn't, or else it would be too hard.

* * *

**_~ O ~ Akashi ~ O ~_**

* * *

I watched as she ran out of the room, then the teacher came out and walked over to me.

"Akashi, here's a note from Winter." then she left me to myself. I quickly opened it and I nearly cried at the contents

_Dear Seijuro_

_Is it alright if I call you by your first name? You're my first real friend and the first person to care for me. I was considered a freak at all my other schools and that led to beatings. I'm glad to have met you, you accepted me, and I don't want to leave but I have to follow orders...I'm sure we'll meet again someday though._

_Shade_

It sounded like she was ripped away, and what kind of orders? If what she said was true, then she didn't deserve to be ripped away. And that's when I made a vow to myself.

Next time I saw her? I wasn't going to let her go, for both our sakes

* * *

**Over Four Years Latter**

**~ O ~ Unknown ~ O ~**

* * *

I looked down at the piece of paper my 'aunt' had given me. I reread the address and continued walking down the dark street I was on. When I finally found the house I was looking for I took a deep breath and walked up the driveway. When I reached the door I took another breath and rang the doorbell. If this was the right house, I hoped he would answer. And for once, I was lucky. The door opened to reveal a red-head with red eyes that widened when he saw me. I jumped forward starting cry and hugging him. After a minute, he hugged back.

"...Shade..." he muttered.

* * *

**HAHA! Not so cliff hangery...you pretty much know it's her right away. Also, I will attempt to figure out the whole name order thing, so hopefully I can do that. Tell me if I fail! But anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it was a little short but they should be longer in the future. It's always a little hard to get started. Well, I would appreciate if you guys dropped a review, liked and or followed. It means a lot to me to know when people like my work. Later!**

**~Forever in Solitude~**


	2. Chapter 2-I'm Back

**DUN, DUN, DAH! I'm sorry this took so long. I hit a bump and I fell really hard, but I'm doing better. I'm also finishing up my middle school stuff, and then I'm on Summer Vacation! And then I start Highschool...anywhosit, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroko No Basket, as that would mean I know about basketball.**

**Warnings-Rated T for my language, future language in the story, future trauma, and might go up to M because of adult content if I feel up to the challenge and you guys want to read that. Also, I'm slightly messed up and that comes out in my writing, so disturbing things will arise. So if you have bad memories, tread carefully because things may get really messed up and I don't want to harm you.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-I'm Back**

**~ Shade ~**

I looked up at Akashi as I pulled away. I quickly whipped away my tears and looked up at my friend. I gave a sad smile and a little wave.

"...It's been a while, hasn't it, Sei." I said softly. Unexpectedly, he pulled my into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving the day before, and why didn't you keep in touch!" He said.

"I would have if I could! Sei, these past three years have been more hell than the rest of it because you weren't there!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

_**'Go ahead, tell him. Tell him about your scars. You want to, don't you?'**_

_'NO! I can't, if I do, they'll kill me for sure this time!'_

"Shade, what do you mean?" Akashi asked.

"I...I shouldn't have said that. Just forget about it." I said backing away slightly. He grabbed my wrist and I winced.

"Don't pull that crap on me, what do you mean by living in hell!" He yelled. I began to cry again.

"Sei...please don't. I promise I'll tell you someday, but not right now...it's to painful..." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. His eyes widened and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll keep you to that...but in the mean time? Don't ever leave me again..." he said quietly. I gave a silent nod.

"I promise..." Suddenly two people appeared behind Akashi.

"Seijuro! Don't tell me you made another one cry!" the woman said. Akashi rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that." he grumbled.

"Well, who is she, son?" the man asked

"Mother, Father, this is Shade Winter, my friend from second grade. Shade, this is my mom and dad." Akashi said gesturing to each person. I whipped my eyes and gave a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Akashi." I said smiling. His mother had brown hair and red eyes and his father had red hair with icy blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, now come in dear, we were just about to sit down and eat diner." his mother said taking my arm and pulling me into the house. Akashi sweat dropped.

"Um...I wish I could Ma'am but I shouldn't. I need to find a place to stay, so I should get going." I said.

"Nonsense. If you need a place to stay, you can stay here. I you're friends with Seijuro, that must mean you're special. So you can stay here as long as you want." his father said.

"Although I must ask dear, where are you're parents?" Mrs. Akashi asked. I stiffened, I felt myself start to black out.

_'No, NO! Oh God no...please don't make me remember!' _I begged, suddenly I came back.

**_'We may disagree a lot, but I'll protect you from painful memories. I'll stop them from surfacing, and if you ever get lost should you choose to revisit them, I'll pull you out.'_**

_'...Thank you...'_

I shook my head. "My mom and dad separated. My mom decided to go with my aunt when she left and my dad has other stuff he needs to do." I said. Mrs. Akashi looked at me a little skeptically, but gave a nod.

"Well you're perfectly welcome to stay here, where are your things?" she asked. I froze again

Oh yeah...should have thought about that...

"I don't have any." I said quietly. "I'll go by some stuff tomorrow though." I said.

"I'll go with you dear, I'll make sure you get everything you need." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Akashi." I said. I looked over at Akashi and realized his hair was wet. "Did you recently get out of the shower, Sei? You're hair's still kind of wet. I thought you didn't take showers at night." I said. Mrs. Akashi laughed.

"I started playing basketball, practice is in the evening. After you left I was a bit frustrated so I just played. And also...I thought that if you ever came back we could play together. You told me one day that you wanted to learn, remember?"

I jumped forward and tackled him with a hug. "Thank you, Sei...thank you so much..." I whispered.

"Well I'm sure everyone's hungry, so let's go eat." Mrs. Akashi said. I gave a nod and got off Akashi. He led me to the dining room sat down at the table.

"Here, come sit next to me." he said patting the seat. I gave a nod and slowly walked over. I sat down silently with my hands folded in my lap. This was all so new to me...

A minute later Mr. and Mrs. Akashi brought out plates of food, small plates and chopsticks. I gulped, this was soooo new. Akashi noticed that I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Shade? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I've never used chopsticks before..." I said quietly.

"How have you never used chopsticks before?" he asked.

"Well I never had to use them before I moved, and when I did move, it was to America, and they didn't really exist in America..." I said "I've never eaten food this way either." Mrs. Akashi gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, dear. Seijuro can show you." she said. I gave an embarrassed nod.

As dinner started, Akashi showed me how to use the chopsticks. And then he showed me that you took some food of the plates at put it on the smaller one to eat. I gave a nod and tried, it was a little hard at first, but I got the hang of it. It was pleasant to actually converse while eating. I felt nice to be with a _family_.

"This is so nice..." I said after we were finished eating.

"Of course it is, dear! A family makes almost anything better." Mrs. Akashi said

"My family and I were never really close..." I said. Akashi's mom came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't know what happened with your family, and don't say it wasn't anything, I know that's bull, and I may have just met you but you can lean on us. If you didn't have a family before, than we'll be you're family. We'll protect you from your demons. So from now on, you'll stay with us, and you'll be part of a real family." she said. My eyes widened, and then I started to cry.

"Thank you so much..." I said quietly.

_'So this is what a caring mother feels like...it's so nice...'_

**_'It is, I'm sure you'll be able to heal nicely here, so for now, I'll leave you alone.'_**

_'Thank you for everything...'_

"So, since we don't have an extra room set up at the moment, you can sleep with Seijuro!" his mother said. Both of us blushed.

"I'm sorry...what?" I asked

"Well you two are still young so I figured it would be alright for a few nights, no funny business though!" she said. I looked over at Akashi and he gave a shrug.

"Well, Mother, if we may be excused. I'll show Shade where my room is." Akashi said coughing slightly.

"It's fine dear, your father and I will take care of the dishes." as the two of us stood up, I gave a bow.

"Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Akashi. I don't know how I'll ever repay you both." I said.

"Don't worry about it dear, and you can call us by our first names if you like. I'm Sasha Akashi, and my husband's name is Connie Akashi." she said. I gave a nod, then Akashi took my hand and led me away. I followed him through multiple halls until we reached a closed-door. He opened it and pulled me inside, shutting it behind us. I examined the room impressed. It was extremely tidy, one might even say that it was extremely OCD friendly. I giggled a little.

"Sei, did you become OCD while I was gone?" I asked jokingly. He held up his fingers.

"A little bit." he said blushing a little.

"Well, I'll try not to mess anything up. I'm not messy, but I'm not clean either." I said chuckling. Akashi suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back. You're my one and only friend. You are the only one that gets me. And when you left, I felt so alone...I may not know everything about you, but I want to. I want to protect you from your demons but I can't do that if I don't know what they are. I don't know what's happened to you, but I hope you'll tell me someday so that I can help you..." he said quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sei...thank you so much for everything. And I'll tell you someday, it's just to fresh right now..." I whispered back. I felt him nod.

"Whenever you need to talk...just find me, okay?" I nodded. He pulled away and went over to his dresser, pulling out a black t-shit and black basketball shorts. He handed them to me. "The bathrooms across the hall, you can go change in there." he said pointing. I gave a nod, taking the clothing and walking out the door and into the bathroom. I stripped of my cloths, only leaving myself in my undergarments, then I pulled the shirt. I came down to just a little above my knees. It wasn't surprising, Akashi was about half a foot taller than I was. I tried on the shorts, but they were to loose and were slipping down my hips. I took them off and neatly folded them. I went back across the hall and closed the door behind me. When Akashi turned around, he turned bright red.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"The shorts were to big and the shirt is rather long, so I figured this would be alright." I said turning my head away and blushing a little. He cleared his throat and gave a nod. He gave a nod and then hopped into his bed. I slowly walked over and sat a little on the edge. Suddenly I was pulled down. I close my eyes but opened them when I felt arms wrap around my middle and the covers come over my body. My head was resting on Akashi's shoulder and his arms were resting on my hips. I rested my hands on his chest.

"Seijuro?" I asked

"Let's get some sleep. I'll start teaching you how to play basketball tomorrow after you do some shopping with my mom." he mumbled. I smiled and gave a nod.

"Goodnight, Sei." I said

"Night', Shade."

I closed my eyes and relaxed in his embrace, I knew somehow that the nightmares wouldn't be coming tonight, and I was grateful.

_'Thank you for everything you've ever done, Sei.'_

**~Sasha~**

I pulled away from the door and cracked it open to peek inside. The two were curled up in each other's arms. I closed the door and smiled. I turned around and saw Connie.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" he said

"Of course I did. They're perfect for each other." I said smiling "They'll protect each other in the future."

"You're crazy, you know."

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

* * *

**Okay, yay or nay? Next chapter Shade will learn how to play basketball! So can someone give me a little run down so I don't have a major screw up? So next update will probably be after I post the next chapter for 'The Weakest Hearts' and maybe after I edit the first chapter of this story a bit. Also, I'll give who ever gets the Shingeki no Kyojin reference a digital cookie (and not the bad ones that take up space on your computer...the little bastards...)**

**Well, love you guys for being my awesome readers, and see you next time!**

**~Forever in Solitude~**


	3. Chapter 3-Stories and a New Family

**Longest chapter yet! This took a little longer than expected but that's because of Father's Day, my brother getting ready to move out, finding information on the Japanese school system(America, why you do it the stupid way), and the fact that I was working on a timeline for Teiko. So, Shade will learn basketball soon, but not this chapter because I started typing and this ended up coming out. And this is kind of more important. Also, I did some editing on the first chapter that's important. So please go read that before this chapter or else you're going to have a major 'what the fuck' moment. So, having said that, those who are now reading this chapter after that or those who aren't, please enjoy.  
**

**And for the record, I do not own Kuroko no Basket. That would mean I know something about basketball. This is simply for your enjoyment and my way of expressing myself. So if you do think I own it, you're a major idiot.**

**Warnings-Rated T for swearing and the possibility of adult content in the future.**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Stories and a New Family**

* * *

**~ O ~ Shade ~ O ~**

* * *

I woke up to a loud clicking sound, a flash, and arms wrapping tighter around my middle... wait, what? My eyes flew open and I bolted up right. Where was I again? The last thing I remembered was running away after the shooting and getting on the plane. That's right, after I got off I went to the address _she _had given me. And that led me to the Akashi household. I looked over and found Sasha holding a digital camera and a sadistic smile on her face.

"I thought I said no funny business." suddenly I heard a thump on the floor.

"We didn't do anything, mother...ow." I heard a muffled voice say from the floor. I looked over the edge of the bed and saw Akashi laying face first in the carpet.

"Did her really just-" I started

"Yup, does that just about every morning. He says it helps him wake up." Sasha said laughing. Then it hit me.

"Wait a second, did you take a picture of us when we were sleeping?" I asked.

"Yup." she turned the camera around and showed me the picture. Akashi had his chin on my head and our arms were wrapped around each other. I also noticed that our legs were a bit tangled. My face flushed a dark red. Then Sasha leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You may be embarrassed for the moment, but I know you'll want to keep this as a memory so I'll give you a copy latter." Damn she was good. It was true that there was a little part of me that wanted that.

"And now I know where Sei got his observation skills from." I said. Sasha let out a little chuckle, suddenly I heard a little snore. I looked back over the edge of the bed to see the Akashi was back asleep. He looked so peaceful, and kind of...cute. My eyes widened. I did not just think that. Technically speaking we've only known each other for two days. The first day we met, we just kind of clicked and came to a mutual agreement that we would stick together.

Sasha laughed again. "Here are some pajama bottoms by the way, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable with those on under the shirt." I blushed again. I quickly slipped them on and stood up. Sasha gestured me to follow, she led me down to the kitchen.

"Connie's still asleep and Seijuro will probably stay asleep for a while. He still getting used to how much work basketball is. So I figured we go get shopping out of the way before they wake back up. I put some cloths in the bathroom, they may be a little bit big but I figured you'd rather go out in those than Seijuro's cloths. Why don't you go up and take a shower, I'll make some breakfast. Then we can eat and then head out." I gave a nod and walked back up the stairs. I took a quick shower and put on the cloths Sasha set out for me. There was also a comb and a towel so I dried off and combed my hair.

Before heading back downstairs, I took a quick peak in Akashi's room. He was still quietly snoring on the floor. I laughed quietly and went back to the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat when we get back? If we do, the boys will probably be up by then. The food needs to sit for a little while anyway."

"It's fine." I said quietly. Sasha grabbed my arm Dragged me out the front door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way.

"Then let's go." she said hopping into an expensive looking car. I hopped into the passenger car and then we were off. We drove through the busy city, it had been a while since I had been in Japan, so I was eager to see what was new. Sasha pulled into a parking lot then led me into a department store. She dragged me around, asking my opinion on some cloths...sometimes. She also picked a bed set for me. She then dragged me over to the shoe section and picked some shoes for me. How she knew my size? I have no idea. She then dragged me over to the make-up and jewelry section. I tried to protest multiple times but she wouldn't listen. When we were checking out, she leaned in and took some of my hair and examined it.

"When was the last time you had your hair cut?" she asked suddenly.

"Um...I don't know, it's been a while." she suddenly smiled.

"I'll take you to get it cut sometime soon. You have split ends, and since you're entering Junior High you can get some highlights."

"But Mrs. Akashi-"

"Sasha."

"Huh?"

"Call me Sasha, or Mom. Which ever works for you. You'll be living at our place for a long time so we're pretty much your family now." she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Now rephrase what you were saying."

"Um...Sasha? Isn't this all a bit much? I mean you haven't even known me for twenty-four hours and you're doing this for me? And also, isn't this a bit expensive?" I asked

"That may be true, Shade, but I knew from the moment I saw you and Seijuro hugging that you had an unbreakable bond. And let me say right now, to only have that after less than a day? That's extremely rare. And if Seijuro accepts you, than so do I. You two will stick together forever, I can say that right now. As for the price of all this? You really haven't seen the house, have you?" she asked. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes, paying for everything. We both grabbed the bags and headed back to the car. As we headed back, it suddenly dawned on me.

"Sasha, what exactly is and unbreakable bond?" I asked. She laughed

"I don't believe in love at first sight that's just a load of BS, but sometimes when two people meet and get to actually know each other a little bit, they realize that they get along nicely and a mutual agreement to stay together is formed without saying another word. Those two people then kind of act like magnets, constantly attracting them to each other. Do you understand now? You and Seijuro only knew each other for a day when you moved to his school, but then the next day you move to a whole new country. But then for some reason, you come back and the first place you go to is our place. And when Seijuro was the first person you saw there, you hugged him and he hugged you back. How often does that happen? Two people who haven't really known each other for that long reacting that way? It's rare. Do you understand now?" she said taking a quick glance over at me.

"I think so,so you're saying that no matter what, Seijuro and I will always end up together again?" I asked

"Yup, Connie and I went through the same thing. The first time we saw each other, we became good friends and then it turned into more when I got lost on a field trip to a big city. He thought I had been kidnapped and I had no idea where I was. And the only person that was on my mind was him. When I was finally found we both ended up confessing to each other in front of everyone. There were a few bumps on the way, but we eventually got married." My face turned beat red. Me and Akashi getting married?

"I can tell what you're thinking by your blush.I'm not saying that you two will end like that, but you do and will always have a strong bond. And even if one of you pushes the other away with all their heart, it won't work for either of you guys." I gave a nod. "And we're back." she said parking. I looked at the house and froze. She laughed.

It was _huge_. It was more like a mansion than a house._  
_

"How the hell did I not notice that before." I whispered in shock.

"No matter how observant someone is, they do sometimes miss the obvious things. Now come on, let's take the bags in and wake the boys up if they aren't already. We can take these up to your future room. It's right next to Seijuro's." I gave a nod.

"The house is beautiful Sasha...if you don't mind me asking...what do you and your husband do for a living?" I asked walking up the stairs

"We own a law firm and act as prosecutors sometimes." She said simply. I stumbled and nearly fell. Sasha laughed. "Connie does most of the work. Ever since Seijuro was born I've been working less so I can take care of him. I go in once or twice a month and I stopped taking on cases. But I'm perfectly happy with my decision because it means I get to take care of Seijuro more often and make sure he's doing well."

"That's sweet..." I said quietly.

"Shade, if you don't mind me asking, what was and is you relationship with your parents? You said you weren't that close, but it's more than that." she said as I followed her "Most girls would jump at the chance to go on a shopping spree, but you didn't. Now that means you either aren't really interested or you didn't really get anything as a child. I also noticed that they were a few rather straight scars on your arms, most likely from some sort of knife. Only people who are truly depressed or complete fools do that. Seijuro told me what you said happened at you previous schools. He said that your parents knew about what was happening, but then suddenly you would get up and move. The only reason that would happen is if something big happened, for work, or if it was to keep a secret. He said you didn't have family and that your parents didn't have jobs so it isn't the first two. So it must have been to keep a secret. But then what was the secret? If you had to move far away from the last place you were at then it must not be something good. So I'll ask again." she said turning towards me. "What was and is your relationship with you family." I froze with wide eyes. Then I looked down, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Am I really that easy to see through?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"After they started and after I started getting shunned by everyone I locked myself in the thickest box I could. I hid myself behind walls and walls of things that weren't really me...so how...so how am I so easily seen through?" I said looking with tears running down my cheeks. Sasha gave a sad smile, set down the bags, and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's take these bags to the room, then I want you to tell us everything." she said quietly

"Us?" I asked

"Seijuro, Connie, and I." I gave a small nod. We walked into a plain white room. "We'll buy some paint and some other things to personalize the place, but for now this will have to do. Now why don't you change into some of the new cloths I bought for you. I'll wake up the other two. After you're done, come to the living room. It's not to far from the kitchen so it shouldn't be to hard to find." I gave another nod. After she left I put on a short black and purple dress. It came down to just above my knees and was kind of poofy. Since it was a strap dress, I grabbed a white hoodie to slip on. I walked silently through the hall, down the stairs, and through another hall. When I entered the living room I saw Sasha sitting on a couch next to Connie and Akashi sitting in largish chair seated diagonally from the couch. Across from the couch was another couch that was exactly the same. I sat down in the middle of it. Connie and Sasha looked like they had been up, they were both dressed and hair in place while Akashi was dressed but still had a bit of a bed head.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, sweetie." Sasha said quietly. I gave a nod and took a deep breath.

"It started from the day I could walk." I said quietly "I started walking before any new-born should be able to, the same thing when I began to talk. I learned these thing quicker than someone normally would. I was able to speak simple sentences before I turned one. At least, that's what I was told. I learned quicker than any child should. My oldest memory I can recall was when I was four. I began seeing things. Words. Eventually I realized that they were things about people and sometimes objects. My parents noticed immediately and began isolating me. They didn't want to risk that getting out, afraid of what it would to their reputation. When I didn't stop like they hopped, they resulted to..._other_ methods. They tried to beat it out of me. It was a daily occurrence, but eventually, they turned it up a notch. The started locking me in my room for days allowing me to eat maybe once a week. I was like a caged animal...

"They decided to put me in school. I tried to make friends, but when the kids found out about me, they began throwing things at me, even sometimes kicking me. It kept getting worse. I tried to tell me parents because I thought they cared, but they didn't. They thought it would help. So they continued on with the ruitean. Everyday when I got home from school, they would duct tape me to the coffee table and beat me. They even covered my mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear. Afterwords, they would through me back in my room. Then the next day, I would repeat. After a while my teacher noticed a bruise. After that was the first time we moved. The beating after that was the worst because they blamed me for the teacher finding out. I moved to a new school and started over. And when ever someone got close to finding out, we would move and then they would beat me for hours on end yelling at me that it was all me fault.

"The longest school I stayed at was Keiko Elementary. But my teacher actually found out. We moved and they were extremely angry. That time they beat me until I almost died. They asked a doctor to come and they paid him extra money not to tell anyone. They also threatened him. After I was healed I moved to Kazuno Elementary where I met Seijuro, the first person who actually accepted me. But I let something slip that I wasn't supposed to. Up until that point, I never actually knew what lunch was and when the teacher found out, she called my parents. They were furious. They gave me a warning. The next day, the teacher called me to her office. She told me that her sister was the teacher who found out. I told her that I had to tell my parents and she understood. I asked her one thing before I left. I asked her to give a letter to Sei. After that I ran home and told my parents because if I didn't, they would kill someone and I didn't want that. That time we moved to America and when I finally realized that those people weren't my parent...they were monsters. I was able to keep the secret for a long time but my parents started needing money. So they rented me off to people as a dancer and performer.

"I learned how to sing and play piano which I was fine with. I gave me a way to secretly show my emotions. But when they rented me off for dancing...I hated it. I was mostly covered but the cloths were revealing and the dances were lude...but what could I do? I was taught at home so my entire sixth grade year was screwed up. I eventually snapped after one to many dirty looks. My previous teacher had given me her number...so I called her and asked her to help me get out of that place. I code-named her my aunt. When she came to get me, she set up an entire thing with the cops...but something when wrong.

"My dad got angry and shot her when she and the cops showed up. Apparently the bullet went all the way through and hit my mom...killing both of them. I ran. My 'aunt' had given me a one way ticket to Japan and this address. My father chased after me, but I eventually lost him. I have no idea where he is or even if he's alive or captured...

"I wish I could forget the whole thing...but the scars they gave me and the blood I saw spilled from the gunfire will never go away...I got here two days ago and slept once during that time, but it was short. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was blood...then I found my way here and you know the rest..." I finished.

"Would you mind showing us the scars?" Sasha asked quietly. I stood up slowly and took off my jacket. I unzipped the back off my dress as I turned around, leaving my back and scars exposed. I was trying to hold back tears. After a minute I zipped my dress back up, but before I could sit back down, I was pulled down onto a lap. Akashi wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against my slightly exposed shoulder. I felt wet spots start to form on my dress. Was he crying.

"Sei..." I whispered. I heard sniffing and looked to see Sasha on the verge of tears

"No listen here..." she started holding onto Connie's hand. "Those two people are definitely monsters. So from now on I _will _be you mother, Connie will be your father, and Seijuro will be whatever you want him to be." I smiled a little, and Sasha started to cry "We may not be able to erase everything about your past but we can give you something to look forward to and something to live for." I started to cry. Akashi turned me around on his lap and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm never letting you go again..." he whispered. I gave a teary nod.

"Thank you, Sei." I said. I stood up and walked over to Connie and Sasha and pulled them both into a hug.

"And thank you guys for taking me in..." I said crying. Sasha gave a nod.

"But in return you have to call me Mom and Connie Dad, agreed?" She said. I gave a nod.

I was finally accepted...and I finally had a family.

* * *

**So? The sweet moments almost made me cry while I was writing. It also made me realize that I write way to many stories with abuse and such...anyway! Thank you guys for reading again and staying with me, and if your knew, thank you for reading this story. Please like, follow, and review. You'll get the non-bastard digital cookies. Now the personal thanks and answering reviews.**

**Follows~**

**Shinome Akira 06-12-2014**  
**AstridClaire 05-22-2014**  
**1827alouette6927 05-05-2014**  
**Cocopop55 05-05-2014**  
**Animefreak1145 05-03-2014**

**Favorites~**

**Shinome Akira 06-12-2014**  
**PoisonPen19 05-18-2014**  
**1827alouette6927 05-05-2014**  
**Animefreak1145 05-03-2014**

**Reviews~**

**Shinome Akira chapter 2 . Jun 13**  
**More please!**

**Me-I hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest chapter 2 . Jun 4**  
**It's 'but' not 'by'... But oh well. XD And really, Sasha and Connie...? *snickers* I KENNOT imagine that pairing...**  
**At all...**  
**Update soon!**

**Me-I need to see if I can find that, thanks! And I wanted his Mothers name to be Sasha so I typed 'Sasha x ' and the first think to come up was 'Sasha x Connie' so I went with it. Definitely a strange paring...cute though. Cookie for you!**

**Cocopop55 chapter 2 . May 22**  
**So you named Akashi's parents after Sasha and Connie! Lol Akashi has OCD like Levi _**

**Me-Yup! Cookie for you to!**

**SO! Now that that's all done I would like to thank all of you for the 326 views I have on this story so far. Really, I could not do this with out you guys, I mean why write a story no one reads? So thank you, all of you. See you next time!**

**O~O Forever in Solitude O~O**


End file.
